


Shoes

by sunreyesss



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, basically just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4750034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunreyesss/pseuds/sunreyesss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robb can't find his shoes. Somehow it's Theon's fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> In my school there's a creative writing class. One of the prompts was 'shoes'. This happened. Unbeta-ed so please tell me if there are any mistakes.

A scuffed pair of blue vans, several pairs of brown brogues, two pairs of hiking boots, a pair of Arya's sports shoes, a pair of Sansa's ballet flats, three pairs of flip flops. And no dress shoes. Robb huffed as he leant back from where he was crouched over the shoe rack. He had ten minutes to have breakfast, re- brush his teeth, pack his bag and _find his bloody dress shoes._

He walked into Theon's room and found him curled up snugly under the covers. Robb paused for a second and observed how serene Theon looked in his sleep. The usual amused look he wore was replaced with an almost angelic expression that could have fooled Robb, if he didn't know how devilish Theon could be. Robb yanked the covers off of Theon, and took a small amount of pleasure in the resounding yelp.

"What the hell Robb?!" Theon growled, "Some of us don't have class at the asscrack of dawn, and can actually have a lie in!"

"You've taken my dress shoes." Robb said, indignantly. "I told you yesterday that I needed them for my interview. I spent t _hree hours_ polishing every pair of dress shoes I owned so I could have a variety of shoes to choose from. You knew that. And somehow they've all mysteriously disappeared. What have you done with them?"

Theon huffed out a laugh and tried to tug the covers, so as to crawl back under them, only stopped by Robb's arm holding the cover out of his reach. Theon raised an eyebrow and Robb raised both in reply.

"If I give you them, you have to do me a favour." Theon's grin was trouble. Robb was hesitant to reply.

"What do you want?" Theon could ask anything of him.

"Go on a date with me?" Theon's face betrayed a hint of nerves. Robb felt a smile on his lips.

"Deal. "

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: harrypotterbi.


End file.
